


Mishaps

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop au<br/>"You hate me but I come to your coffee shop every day just to see you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalcheeesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/gifts).



> Sorry its no longer! Hard to write stuff on a Contiki tour with limited time and wifi! I hope you like it though!

Klaus was absolutely terrified. If someone had asked him at that exact moment how he was feeling it was entirely possible that he would have just not answered because of the state of fearhe was in. Today was the day he was going to try and get Caroline to go on a date with him. 

See normally this wouldn't be that scary of a thing to do, people ask and get asked on dates all of the time, completely normal, the world is still spinning. Most people don't ask out their arch enemies though, at least not as far as Klaus is aware.

To be fair arch enemies is a bit of a stretch, he doesn't think Caroline even hates him anymore, she may even like him a little bit. Klaus recalls her smile last week after he cracked a joke but he can also remember being pushed into a pool in the middle of winter after he called her a neurotic princess but he was trying not to think about that right now. 

He tried to ask Kol for some advice only to be laughed at so he decided against asking the others, not wanting to deal with Elijahs judgement and asking Rebekah how to ask out her college roommate would be a bit weird. 

Caroline and Klaus hadn't even known each other for long enough to be considered proper arch enemies by some standards, he was studying art abroad while Rebekah started in the dorms and seeing as he refused to get a facebook he was only aware of Caroline through Rebekahs elaborate stories over the phone so there was no image to go with the name.

If wasn't until one day when Klaus ordered a coffee from the Starbucks Carolines worked at that his universe was permanently altered. After having a bad day where he had been rained on and had several vital pieces of artwork destroyed, he wasn't in the mood to wait long for a coffee, having to rush and restart all of his work. So he may or may not have forgotten to pay for his drink, but it really was an accident. Klaus went back to pay for it but it didn't matter to Caroline. She had gotten in trouble by her boss and when he came back to pay for the drink she told him to shove his "pretentious douchy drink where the sun don't shine".

Thats really where the game started for Klaus, he admired Caroline in all of her beautiful anger and found he did not want to stay away. He decided to make that particular shop his regular and came by every day ordering the exact same 'pretentious douchy drink' as the first time. 

The first time it was just to annoy her and the delightful expression she had the second she noticed him made Klaus' entire day. Having coffee and seeing Caroline was the highlight of his day and it wasn't until Rebekah approached him and told him to lay off Caroline because "she has been ranting about how there was this asshole called Klaus that came in to the coffee shop every day just to annoy her". It just so happened that Rebekah was having a party that night and wanted him to be on his best behaviour. It didn't turn out that way but being pushed in a pool isn't the worst thing to ever happen to Klaus.

It wasnt until about 3 months into the nemisis life that he realised he actually liked Caroline. She was ignoring him that day and had started flirting with a random customer that he realised the feeling he had was jealousy. He decided to be nicer from that point onwards, hoping to win Caroline over but she was instantly suspicious of his motives and asked what drugs he was on when Klaus said he wanted to know about her hopes, dreams and what she would like in life. 

It took a while but he felt like they upgraded there relationship to friends or at the very least favourite nemesis's but he still didn't know if she was interested. Maybe he just should have asked Rebekah, he could have dealt with the embarassment of talking to his sister about Caroline if it meant he didn't have to be rejected. 

He was pacing outside the coffee shop, gaining stares from passerbys but he couldn't make himself do it, going inside seemed like an insane task. A noise startled him as Caroline opened the door.

"Are you coming inside?" She asked while smiling, he hadn't thought About the fact that she could see him and the embarassment he was already feeling intensified tenfold.

"Yeah, sorry, I was in my own little world as usual," he replied, trying to laugh off the situation and ignore the giggles he could see from Carolines co-workers through the glass window.  

Caroline motioned to go back inside, "Okay well I'll start your order for you."

"Caroline wait," he yelled, probably a bit too loud for her only being a metre away, continuing nervously, "would you like to go on a date with me? To finally tell me about your hopes and dreams?"

Caroline laughed, shaking her head and smiling, "I thought you'd never ask."

~~

 

The end, hope you enjoy!


End file.
